Remember December
by ValerieMalfoyCullenHale
Summary: Continuación: Fan-fic Nunca Pensé ; Hermione y Draco estuvieron lejos por unos largos cuatro años. ¿Qué ocurrió con sus vidas?¿Qué pasa si se encuentran de nuevo?;Hermione y Draco tienen sus paños de lágrimas predilectos. Entren y Lean.
1. Prólogo: Tan sólo cuatro años

Bienvenidos sean todos a la continuación de mi Fanfic- Nunca Pensé.

He aquí un prólogo que os ayudará a entender qué paso con Draco.

Muchos besos & Gracias por los Reviews en mis últimos capítulos.

**Dedicado a Keekee. Por ser una de las que me ha apoyado mejor en esta causa.**

_**Besos a: **__19emma87; Zoecita; BarbieNottWeasleyMalfot; Kiki; SofiaC. Ahh y Krla, que aunque me pareció ofensivo su review, me gustó que emitiera su opinión._

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling; Escenarios & Personajes.**

**Trama: **VMCH

**Prólogo: Tan sólo cuatro años.**

Solo en una habitación; de tu propia mansión; fue tomada como cuartel de tu amo desde hace ya cuatro largos años. Esa; la de en medio del pasillo principal, te pertenece y no está muy alegre que digamos. No entra ni un rayo de sol. Tus ropas son negras la mayoría del tiempo y sobre tu cama distendida, descansa una máscara plateada que oculta tu identidad. Hace cuatro años que te enlistaste con Lord Voldemort. Hace cuatro años que no la ves. Hace tres semanas que no te acuestas con ninguna de las prostitutas que rondan por la mansión y manchan tu apellido, ni con ninguna de las mortifagas reconocidas por el Señor Tenebroso. Es la única manera de librarte de la presión que te enjaula en esa habitación y te obliga a ir en busca de cada vez más. Portar la marca en tu antebrazo no es nada fácil, y te pesa recordar cuánto te costó conseguirlo.

Recuerdas perfectamente el dolor de cada _Crucio. _Recuerdas cada una de las decisiones que tomaste cuando el mismísimo Lord Voldemort te informó que tu propia tía, esa que portaba tu sangre, había asesinado a tu madre. Tomaste un simple cuchillo; sumamente afilado que se encontraba en la cocina y fuiste tras ella. Una puñalada por la espalda bastó para que cayera agonizando al suelo, luego con mil_ crucios _la dejaste enloquecer mientras moría poco a poco y la dejaste sola, para que muriera como merecía. Recuerdas los gritos de Pansy, cuando la marca estaba hecha y no había marcha atrás. Dolor. El único sentimiento que te unió con tus compañeros; pues Pansy y Theodore se separaron y quedaste como el malo de la película; pues según Theodore, la última vez que hablaron; eras el culpable de que ella lo dejara. Nunca entendiste si era cierto; pues nunca Pansy te habló del tema.

El que llevó el mayor número de tortura fuiste tú; pues querían que pagaras por los errores de tus padres. Recuerdas como a escondidas le llevabas ungüentos y calmantes a Pansy. Pues lo tenían prohibido; decían que era un dolor que valía la pena disfrutar. El cuello de Pansy nunca estuvo más adolorido y jamás había llorado tanto por dolor físico; pues era una chica fuerte. Ahora Pansy era diferente. Estaba orgullosa de ser mortífaga, y era una de las personas completamente libre de sentimientos y frívola que conocía. Ya no era la de antes y jamás volvería a serlo. En cambio, Zabini siempre seria el mismo. Daría lo que fuese por tortura fuertemente hasta la locura a cualquier hijo de muggles que encontrara en su camino. Voldemort lo llama el Verdugo de los impuros; a ti te sabe a mierda lo que haga Zabini con su vida.

Hace cuatro años que eres lo que eres y te tortura la idea; pues ser un mortífago no es algo de lo que puedas estar orgulloso. Hace cuatro años que te convertiste en un alma en pena; un ser sin corazón. Solo para con tu amo. Pues intentas que lágrimas no broten de tus ojos y una que otra lágrima impotente se te escapa una vez por mes. La extrañas, obviamente. No sientes frio ni calor. Es extraño que si sientas hambre y de vez en cuando vacío. Te forjaron para que no sintieras nada y para que ninguna expresión brotara cuando te causaran dolor.

Aniquilar, destruir y asesinar. Son las palabras que más utiliza tu amo. Te obliga a pronunciarlas y llevarlas a cabo en las prácticas.

Tu padre no ha muerto, pero se encuentra amarrado a una cama sufriendo. Como deseas a veces que hubiese muerto y que no te hubiese arrastrado con él hacia este infierno en el que vives. Deseaste que muriese hace cuatro años; cuando recibías castigos de su propia varita. Y a tus compañeros también.

Theodore se pasa todo el rato en su habitación; solo. Y Pansy de vez en cuando se mete en tus sábanas solo por placer. Te liberas de presiones cuando estás con ella. Pero no la quieres más allá de una manera fraternal. Es tu mejor amiga aunque quisiese algo más. Una mano lava a la otra. Simple desahogo.

Ya están listos. Tú y tus tres compañeros ya son mortífagos de verdad. No; lo que pensaban cuando tenían dieciocho, no. Son algo completamente diferente y solo pasaron dos años desde que tenían dieciocho.

Comienzas a buscar en tu armario el relicario. El que tenía su nombre; en el que se encuentran tu foto y la de ella. De esa cajita lo extraes y lo admiras entre tus frías manos. La plata aun brillaba como si la hubiese pulido al sacarla de su encierro. Lo observas con suspicacia y cautela. No sabes qué saldrá de allí en cuanto lo abras, no sabes que reacción tomará tu corazón al abrirlo cada noche y siempre es la misma. Se forma un nudo en tu garganta y las ganas de escapar se incrementan inmensamente. Todas las noches soñabas con ella. Con tu _"prometida"_; pero sabes que todo está perdido. La puñetera vida te dio un vuelco y no te dejó tenerla para ti solo; cerca de ti. No. Quiso que todo terminara esa tarde. Recuerdas haberla oído decir _"__¡DRACO, NO TE VAYAS!"_. El dolor yace en tu pecho; y aun no se escapa. Se te dificulta respirar y tu saliva se vuelve espesa cuando piensas en ella.

Eres un fantasma; Draco Malfoy se pasea por los pasillos de su mansión y nadie lo nota. Nadie sabe tu paradero ni tu realidad. Te creen muerto y así es mejor. Mientras menos te crean vivo es mejor; o eso piensas. Estas cansado y semicírculos púrpuras se colorean bajo tus ojos; observas tu reloj de pulsera y da la medianoche... Te acuestas sobre la cama. Fría. Duermes cuatro horas y otra vez despierto. Hace dos años que esperas una misión. Pero tu amo no ha dado órdenes. Eres el mejor de los oclumantes y por ende el Señor Tenebroso teme de lo que trames y pienses. Otra de las causas por las que siempre te torturaron más. Teme que lo desafíes ya que eres el mejor de toda tu generación. Te sigue Nott y luego Pansy. Según Lord Voldemort, Zabini aun esta en entrenamiento. Es el más duro de roer, aunque el primero que se hizo la marca.

Tocan la puerta. Te levantas de la cama y pasas una mano por tu cabello. Tomas la máscara plateada de tu cama. Abres la puerta y al otro lado esta Zabini serio. Te preguntas qué rayos quiere.

-El Amo desea vernos- dijo y se dio media vuelta para llamar en las otras habitaciones a los demás. Lo sigues cuando hubo terminado y te lleva a la biblioteca segundos después. Su despacho.

Pettigrew abre la puerta y entras sin mirarlo; para ti es un simple traidor y sirviente insignificante. Te da asco; aunque odies a Potter y su clan, lo que hizo Pettigrew no tiene perdón. Caminas dentro de la habitación y llegas al punto donde tu amo espera que te detengas. Te observa con sus serpentinos ojos; rojos de excitación. De seguro es una misión. Trata de leer tu mente; pero a tu suerte eres el mejor de los oclumantes de ese lugar tan sombrío.

-Señor Malfoy; tiene una misión- dijo y tu expresión no cambió ni por un segundo; él al notarlo continuó –Es algo muy sencillo, en realidad.- sisea desde su trono, se cree el rey del mundo cuando sabes que nunca podrá serlo.

Asientes.

-Señor Malfoy, el plan es simple, muy simple. Necesito que me traiga a la Señorita Rita Skeeter. Pienso que es hora de terminar con su estúpida columna y esa es la mejor manera. Su existencia es terrible e irritante; ha publicado un artículo sobre mi "trágica" vida y eso no lo permitiré.- dice sarcástico y suelta una maquiavélica carcajada.

-¿Desea que la mate, Señor?- preguntas con respeto. El asiente y tú te sientes bien, una fácil misión.

-Ya es hora Señor Malfoy, quiero su cabeza- hizo una pausa y escudriñó tu rostro, buscando algún pensamiento, pero nada. Aun nada. –Tráela-

No hayas nada que hacer o decir. Haces una pequeña reverencia y te retiras en silencio. Te colocas la máscara y de inmediato salen en dirección a la puerta. Te desapareces en la entrada y apareces en el editorial de El Profeta.

Una hora más tarde, traías colgada de los rubios cabellos la cabeza de Rita Skeeter. Chorreaba su sangre y manchaba toda la mansión. Te sientes ofendido, aun. Esa misión había sido muy fácil, y aun tenías sed; sed de venganza, de genocidio.

El amo te felicitó, y te dirijo un montón de babosadas que no recuerdas, ya que eran insignificantes para tu existencia. Recuerdas que cada noche subes a tu habitación y encuentras a Pansy Parkinson sobre tu cama, en paños menores. Cada noche te dejas llevar por la lujuria y la melancolía mezcladas. Tú y Pansy no tienen nada, solo se satisfacen el uno al otro. Aunque ella quiera ir más allá de eso, jamás podrá; ya que tú ya tienes dueña. Quieres buscarla, tenerla junto a ti, sentir su aroma a vainilla y durazno, dulce. Te da asco Parkinson; no puedes creer que después de que tanto se había dado su lugar el primer año en la mansión, ahora se prostituya sin recibir nada a cambio, solo placer; satisfacción. Ya se ha acostado con todos y cada uno de los mortífagos de la mansión que tienen su edad.

Sales por un trago, dejándola sola y dormida sobre tu cama y cubierta por tus finas sábanas. Bajas a la cocina y te sientas en un sillón junto a una pared, desde ese lugar, se escucha el sonido de jadeos y camas golpeando la pared. _Zabini _piensas.

No obtienes lo que quieres, poder. El amo no te da misiones interesantes y solo quieres escapar. Lejos, muy lejos. Ves a diario en _El Profeta _a Harry Potter, en primera plana. Te remontas a los momentos que pasabas con ella, con esa castaña insufrible que te dejaba anonadado con cada acción, cada movimiento en su tablero de juego, con cada beso y cada caricia. No puedes sacarla de tu mente, está allí; plasmada con sangre y lágrimas.

Del otro lado del salón se encuentra Daphne Greengrass y te observa excitada. Solo con tu presencia.

Te sientes incomodo con su mirada, ya que realmente no te parece una belleza griega ni tiene aires de diosa, su cabello está opaco y su cutis reseco; además, está comprometida con Theodore y realmente no quieres más problemas. Jamás traicionarías a Theodore, aunque siga en pie el simple hecho de que no te dirija la palabra, fue tu compañero de habitación y no solo eso fue tu camarada en todas las travesuras en Hogwarts. Tal vez llegó a ser tu mejor amigo, y lamentas que crea cosas erróneas. Pero no le pedirás perdón por algo que no hiciste, además los Malfoy no piden perdón. Además tú amas a tu castaña rata de biblioteca, monja y necia. Tal y como es. Y por sobre todo, la propuesta de matrimonio sigue totalmente en pie.

Esperas que de una vez por todas, Potter y su combo aniquilen a tu amo, y así dar por terminada esta estúpida guerra. Ya no eres un enclenque chico de dieciséis años, tus veinte primaveras te caen de maravilla. Eres mucho más alto, tu rostro ha cambiado a facciones más duras, ya no eres un niño que se metía en problemas, no puedes darte ese lujo.

No duermes casi nada.

Comes una sola vez al día.

Odias a esa estúpida castaña por tenerte enredado a sus pies, por amarla tanto.

La buscas; la pierdes. Semanas antes habías leído en _El Profeta_ que se graduaba con honores, pero no había fotografías. Es una Aurora.

Está en peligro y eso era lo menos que deseabas; pero no lo puedes evitar. Sabes que lo ha hecho para buscarte. Jamás le prohibirías eso, tener fe en ti.

Caminas lentamente hacia las escaleras y subes escalón por escalón, estudiando tus zapatos; cabizbajo. Introduces tus manos en tus bolsillos y sientes el relicario en tu bolsillo derecho. Lo abrazas con tu mano y lo sientes, cálido. Sientes a Granger cerca, pero sabes que es otra alucinación de esas que te dan una vez cada tres meses.

Entras a tu habitación y Pansy sigue allí, dormida. La levantas y la llevas en brazos aun cubierta por tus sábanas negras hasta su cuarto y allí, en su cama la colocas con delicadeza; con temor a que despierte. Te quedas un rato prendado a su rostro; pues ella sí que es hermosa, no como las demás en la mansión. Su cuerpo es hermoso en realidad, cada día te asombras con un nuevo lunar que encuentras alrededor de su cuerpo y con cada delicado rasgo de su rostro cuando te mira. Ella es la única luz que brilla en esa mansión, la única que disfruta el hacerse notar, tu mejor amiga; pero jamás tu confidente. Nunca dejarías que tu secreto dejara de ser secreto. Es cierto, ella no quería entrar a este mundo; pero si se enterara de tu simple secreto, todo se vendría abajo y de solo pensarlo te dan escalofríos.

Sales del trance y caminas sin hacer ni un ruido para legara a la puerta y cerrar con llave. Caminas cruzando el pasillo y te infiltras en tu habitación. Sin quererlo vuelves a recordar a tu amada castaña. La sientes junto a ti, pero lamentablemente vuelve a ser mentira, traición de tu subconsciente. Vuelves a estudiar el relicario con delicadeza, y a escudriñar cada ranura y cada letra, las fotos que en él reposan, sonrientes, tú y ella.

Un ruido ensordecedor viene de fuera, la alarma que utiliza tu amo para asuntos importantes. Introduces el relicario en tu bolsillo y sales de la habitación. Te encuentras con las orbes verde esmeralda de Pansy y le sonríes de medio lado, su cara de somnolencia te enternece y sus ropas están desaliñadas. No quieres sentirte enternecido pero sin querer comienzas a sentirlo.

La tomas del brazo con delicadeza para que se apresure y no sean amonestados por su amo.

Bajan las escaleras con rapidez y agilidad, tu arrastrándola del brazo. Y llegan a la sala donde El Señor Tenebroso los espera.

-Honorables seguidores; es de su competencia saber que están aquí debido a su lealtad- dijo e hizo una pausa para escudriñar los rostros de los presentes. Se encontraban allí, Pansy, Zabini, Nott, Las Greengrass, Crabbe y Goyle. –Son los mejores en la mansión y los más capacitados. Solo debe consistir en atacar Diagon Alley; y ustedes saben que hacer.- Goyle, Crabbe y Zabini sonrieron maquiavélicamente. Un escalofrío recorrió tu espalda.-Está a cargo señor Malfoy- dijo señalándote. Comenzó a reír para sí mismo y tu simplemente hiciste caso omiso a su carcajada. Tu expresión no cambiaba y la de Pansy comenzaba a mutar en temor; apretaste su mano para darle fuerzas. Asientes y te escabulles con Pansy fuera de allí, los demás te siguen.

Agrupas a todos en la entrada.

-Máscaras- ordenas con voz dura- No quiero el más mínimo error; si los reconocen, están fritos. Juro que si no los asesinan lo haré yo- amenazaste. Todos se colocaron la máscara plateada y la ajustaron sobre su rostro. Haces lo mismo; sientes como comienza a arderte la marca en el antebrazo izquierdo.

Adrenalina corre por tus venas antes de tiempo.

Tu trabajo comienza ahora y comienzas a sentirte importante.. Introduces la mano en tu bolsillo justo antes de realizar tu aparición en conjunto con Pansy.

Ahí está, y a donde quiera que vayas, ahí está ella.

Ella te acompaña y el relicario te recuerda quién rayos eres.

Tú eres el elegido del Señor Tenebroso.

Tú eres Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 1

¡HOLA A TODOS!

Bienvenidos Sean después de la larga espera.

Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de Remember December.

Con Amor; Valerie.

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling en su totalidad; escenarios y personajes.**

**Trama: **VMCH

**&-Battlefield- Jordin Sparks.

* * *

**

Se despertó abrazada al pelirrojo. Dormía tranquilamente y su aliento chocaba contra el cuello de la castaña. Haciéndole cosquillas, cálido. Lo miró por un rato y luego se levantó de golpe, despertándolo.

-Venga, ¿vas a despertar o no?- peguntó divertida, llenando la habitación con su hermosa risita (o eso pensaba él). Abrió los ojos uno por uno con delicadeza y la miró con ternura; pues su cabello estaba tan alborotado como el de un león y su pijama de patitos la hacía lucir encantadoramente infantil. -¿Qué pasa?, ¿estoy horrible cierto?- preguntó haciendo un puchero.

-No, por el contrario. Tu eres hermosa- susurró tapándose la cara por los rayos de sol que penetraban las cortinas que tapaban la ventana. Ella se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y bufó.

-Ohh, mentiras- dijo y se sentó, haciendo otro puchero.

-Te equivocas, Aurora- le dijo él; con un tono de voz dulce, suave y aterciopelado.

-Bueno, está bien. Te creo…. Ahora; ¿prefieres tomar el baño o preparar el desayuno?- preguntó ella con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Tomaré el baño- dijo él devolviéndole una sonrisa radiante.

Ella salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado y se dirijo a la pequeña cocina del departamento., mientras que el pelirrojo entraba al baño a tomar una ducha.

Ya en la cocina, Hermione colocó pan en la tostadora, y encendió la cafetera. Sacó algunos huevos del refrigerador y colocó la mesa. Minutos después, cuando ya los huevos revueltos estaban listos, salió George de la habitación y la tomó por sorpresa de la cintura. Hundiendo su nariz en sus bucles castaños e impregnándose con su olor natural, vainilla y melocotón. La castaña rió por un largo rato, mientras que él se sentaba a la mesa y tomaba algo de pan.

-¿Cómo amaneces?- preguntó él, con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, Inventor… Quisiera poder asistir a la inauguración- dijo ella sintiéndose culpable. Pues, George había hecho lo posible para que asistiera a la apertura de la nueva sede de Sortilegios Weasley; pero el gran día había llegado y también era el primer día en la oficina de Hermione.

-No te preocupes- dijo él.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe?; es la tienda en donde trabaje para pagar mis estudios, tres años George, tres. Es como mi hogar, ya es parte de mi-explicó ella y él asintió.

-Bueno, lo dije para que no te sintieses mal- dijo él, asustado por su reacción –Pasaré por ti en el almuerzo- propuso el pelirrojo.

-Muy bien-dijo ella y le entregó el plato con los huevos y su taza de café.

El pelirrojo encendió el televisor y decidió simplemente escucharla mientras comía. Rápidamente sació su hambre y luego fue a la habitación a despedirse de Hermione que había ido a tomar una ducha. Pues el nuevo Sortilegios Weasley no era lo mismo sin él.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo- dijo ella mientras él la abrazaba fuerte.

-Hasta entonces, Aurora- dijo dando un beso en su mejilla.

-Cuídate- le dijo Hermione aferrándose a su torso, no quería ni quedarse sola, ni quedarse sin él. No quería esperar al almuerzo para poderlo tener así de nuevo.

-Tú también- dijo él cuando estaba por salir de la habitación. La castaña se quedó allí sola. Sentía vacio. Cuando terminó de vestirse, caminó hacia la cocina y recogió todos los platos sucios para meterlos a la lava vajillas. Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar mientras lo hacía, sin permiso alguno. Traviesas recorrieron su rostro, empapándolo. Y solo bastaron unos pasos para deslizarse por la pared y caer al suelo, abrazando sus rodillas. Se sentía presionada por el entorno, presionada a seguir adelante, presionada a olvidarlo. No quería y le dolía.

Alguien accionó el timbre. Trató de esconder sus ojos llorosos y sus mejillas mojadas mientras caminaba a abrir la puerta. Al encontrarse frente a su mejor amigo se abalanzó sobre él y escondió su cara en el amplio pecho de él, soltando algunos sollozos. Después de unos segundos, él la empujo hacia el departamento y cerró la puerta. Ella se separó para dejarlo caminar libre y se sentó en un sofá de dos plazas que había en la sala, él se sentó a su lado. Decidió hablar primero.

-¿se ha ido George?- preguntó fijando sus ojos esmeralda sobre los cafés de ella. Su cabello oscuro estaba alborotado como siempre y su tono era de preocupación. Varonil sobre todo.

-Si Harry; ya se ha ido- dijo ella, mirándolo fijamente sin cortar el contacto visual, solo para pestañear.

-Lo supuse- dijo él. Ella volvió a descomponerse totalmente y lo vio aterrada. El moreno no quería darle malas noticias pero a eso había venido. –Hermione, no he venido solo de visita; he venido a darte malas noticias- hizo una pausa y trago saliva- tenemos que movernos a Grimmauld Place 12; McGonagall sospecha que están a punto de tomar el ministerio. Ya han matado a algunos recién graduados de Hogwarts; entre ellos… Anthony Mctavish- el rostro de la castaña se desfiguró notablemente.

-¿Lo mataron..?- preguntó ella con voz quebrada.

-Uno de esos desgraciados lo torturó hasta la locura y lo obligaron a suicidarse con una maldición imperdonable- dijo él. Tratando de no recordar la escena del crimen- Lo siento mucho…-

-Pobre Anthony…- fue lo que ella consiguió murmurar. El moreno la abrazó con fuerza y ella lloró en su hombro por un rato.

-Bueno; vamos… tienes que empacar- avisó el moreno. –Han de saber a dónde te has mudado-

Ella se levantó y caminó hasta su habitación, seguida por Harry. Sacó un baúl de debajo de la cama y lo abrió sobre la cama. Arrojó toda la ropa de su closet dentro del baúl y todo lo que pensó que querría guardar. Luego fue al baño y tomó su cepillo de dientes y el peine. Libros, portarretratos, cosméticos y otras cosas se hallaban allí. Luego lo cerró y lo colocó en el suelo. Se sentó en la cama, aun sollozando y se recostó un momento más tarde.

-¿Malfoy de nuevo?- preguntó.

-No lo sé, Harry- explicó ella. Su cara surcada de lágrimas no podía tener una expresión más triste.

-Yo tampoco. No sé qué haré con Ginny. Quiere casarse cuanto antes y comienza a molestarme- dijo él con un hilo de voz.

-Ya se arreglaran..- dijo queriendo darle esperanzas.

-No busco arreglarlo, siento que proponerle matrimonio fue precipitado.- dijo él, mirando al vacio.

-Nunca fue precipitado- dijo ella, calmándose un poco.

-Claro que sí, no creo querer casarme con Ginny; simplemente perdió su encanto- dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros.

-Harry, no puede ser así de simple… si tú la… la amabas; no puede haberse apagado la llama tan fácilmente- dijo Hermione.

-Es que si es simple; yo me di cuenta de que había dejado de amarla desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo el moreno resignado. La miró a los ojos y luego suspiró. _"Ojalá descubrieras que solo tengo ojos para ti"_ pensó.

-Bueno; ¿a dónde vamos ahora mismo?- preguntó la castaña mientras se incorporaba a la cama.

-Al cuartel, allí esta los demás; ya han clausurado Hogwarts y quiero saber si ya tomaron _"El Profeta"_; cualquier cosa puede pasar después de la muerte de la arpía de Rita Skeeter- objetó Harry con ánimo.

Se levantaron de la cama y Harry tomó caballerosamente el baúl en manos. Se acercaron al living y allí lograron conjurar una aparición conjunta y quedar junto a la entrada de la casa que había pertenecido a los padres de Sirius.

-¿George sabe algo de esto?- preguntó Hermione antes de poner un pie en el cuartel, mirando a Harry con sumo interés.

-No estoy muy seguro, Ron quedó en traerlos a él, a Fred y a Angelina- inquirió Harry, haciéndola sentirse aliviada.

Entraron al cuartel y lo primero que recibió Hermione fue un cálido abrazo de parte de Arthur Weasley, que la recibía como algunas veces lo hizo su enferma esposa.

-Ohh; Hermione.. Me alegro tanto de que estés a salvo- dijo y volvió a abrazarla- ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo con su dulce voz.

-Sí; no se preocupe señor Weasley- dijo ella algo abochornada.

-La señora Weasley te ha enviado muchos besos y una caja de golosinas. La he dejado en tu habitación. Al parecer en San Mungo encontraron un nuevo tratamiento y estará como nueva en algunos meses; cuanto me alegra que te encuentres bien, estaba preocupado- dijo y ella sonrió ampliamente. Él, al notar que se encontraba bien, la dejó subir a organizar sus cosas en la habitación.

Harry la guió hasta donde se hospedaría, por decirlo de alguna manera. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando al entrar allí, se encontraba Ginny, sentada en la que se suponía seria su cama.

-Ohh, hola Ginny- dijo ella un poco perturbada.

-No me vengas con esa basura, Hermione- dijo Ginny, Hostil.

-¿Se puede saber qué rayos te pasa?- preguntó la aludida.

- No te hagas la yo-no-fui; que no te queda. Yo intento mantener a mi prometido a mi lado, y cuando tenemos tiempo para nosotros… Tú, tú… Nos separas…- pausó y varias lágrimas recorrieron su rostro- No me ama por culpa tuya; siempre está pensando en ti… en ti Hermione-

-No soy la culpable de nada Ginny, no sé de qué rayos me hablas- dijo Hermione con tono severo.

-Claro que lo sabes… no te hagas- dijo Ginny levantándose de su lugar, amenazadoramente.

-Si estas tan segura de lo que dices… ¿Porqué no se lo preguntas?- amenazó Hermione sacando su varita.

-¿Crees que me lo dirá a la cara?- preguntó ella, también sacando su varita de el gran bolsillo que tenía el jersey gris que Harry le había dado en Hogwarts.

-No lo sé; deberías saberlo tú, eres su novia- dijo ella, levantando la varita.

-¡Te odio Hermione Granger; pensé que eras mi amiga, pero lo único que quieres es lastimar a otro de mis hermanos y quedarte con un hombre comprometido!- exclamó Ginny, fúrica.

-Niña desesperada- objetó Hermione por lo bajo; despertando toda la rabia que Ginny contenía. De no ser por la prudencia de la llegada de Ron y Harry a la habitación. Hermione hubiera sido trasladada a San Mungo inmediatamente.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó Ron.

-No lo sé; tu hermana cree que le quiero quitar a su prometido- dijo Hermione exasperada.

-No lo creo… Lo sé… Sangre sucia- pronunció y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Eran amigas, hasta que su paranoia había explotado y evolucionado en eso. Su cabello se había oscurecido un poco, estaba más pálida que nunca y unas aureolas violetas manchaban sus ojos.

Hermione reaccionó al instante y se abalanzó sobre ella. Bofetadas, jalones, arañazos y puñetazos se observaban en aquella riña. Harry se lanzó sobre su prometida y Ron sobre Hermione. Lograron separarlas con algo de trabajo y al final, recibieron una que otra patada y arañazo.

Harry separó y tomó a Ginny fácilmente porque su bajo nivel de alimentación la mantenía demasiado liviana, y Ron tuvo que dar pelea al tener que aguantar a Hermione, ya que estaba en forma y muy bien alimentada por su recién terminado curso de Auror. Las arrojaron a las camas separadas sin cuidado y las mantuvieron allí. Ellas forcejearon para seguir batallando pero siguieron escuchándose sus gritos. Desde el menor de los insultos hasta _"zorra mal parida" _y _"Sangre sucia inmunda" _y _"Bebita llorona"_ se escucharon, sin olvidar los que simplemente seria un crimen decirlos frente a un infante.

Ron logró intercambiarse con Harry y llevarse a Ginny a otro lado, cargada como saco y ella batallando y gritando.

Hermione se levantó de la cama, fingiendo que nada había ocurrido y comenzó a desempacar.

-¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?- preguntó Harry con voz dulce.

-Ginny, comenzó a decirme cosas ilógicas y cuando me dijo _"sangre sucia"_ exploté de la ira- dijo la castaña y se encogió de hombros.

-Definitivamente Ginny se ha vuelto loca… Intento decirle que no deje de dormir y comer, pero se reúsa a probar bocado cuando yo no estoy y a dormir cuando no estoy con ella… Y sobre todo, no le gusta la idea de que duermas en esta habitación, conmigo… Ron se queda con Bleu; lo encontramos hace dos semanas… y Ginny se queda con Luna mientras que los gemelos están en su propio cuarto y Angelina duerme con Fred…-

-No excuses a Ginny; ella es la paranoica... No tú- le dijo y le dedico una sonrisa tierna. Lo hizo sentirse impotente.

El se quedó mirando al piso, pensando. Ginny decía la verdad, él ya no la quería… Pero estaba perdidamente enamorado de la castaña.

-…Pero cuéntame del herido- pidió Hermione

-Luna le ha dado unos medicamentos y está mejor, ha despertado esta mañana- explicó él y en ese momento por el umbral de la puerta se asomó una cabellera pelirroja.

-¡Llegaste!- exclamó Hermione y corrió a abrazarlo. Él la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Estaba preocupado, de camino a acá, pasé por el departamento para asegurarme de que estuvieses bien y al no encontrarte… Salí disparado hacia acá; me alegra que estés a salvo- aseguró el pelirrojo.

Harry salió de la habitación, no soportaba verlos besarse. Caminó e interrumpió estrepitosamente a Fred y Angelina que estaban en la escalera.

Cuando puso el primer pie en la cocina se le antojó algo de beber, y tomó un poco de cerveza de mantequilla. Menos de una hora bastó para que se decidiese en ir y hablar con Ginny. Tomó una botella de agua y subió de inmediato. Le tocó subir tres pisos a pie, pues la mansión no contaba con un ascensor. Y cuando llegó, tocó la puerta con educación.

-Pase- dijo su voz. Abrió la puerta y la encontró en un estado deplorable. En vez de verse tan radiante como Hermione después de aquella pelea, Luna estaba curando un rasguño en su rostro que chorreaba sangre y un hematoma se observaba en su ojo derecho. Se acercó preocupado y la miró por un momento.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó asustado.

-¿Me veo bien?- preguntó ella. Harry sintió que moría. Por su culpa ella terminaba siendo herida… y no solo emocionalmente.

-Lo siento Ginny- dijo apesadumbrado.

De sus ojos brotaba un mar de lágrimas y su cabello, suelto estaba completamente desordenado.

No, no podía verla así. Luna decidió dejarlos solos cuando ya había terminado con el rasguño y el hematoma.

Se sentó a su lado y sirvió agua en una copa, se la entregó mientras escuchaba sus sollozos. Dolorosamente la observó.

Fred y Angelina les trajeron una bandeja de comida, suculenta en realidad. De seguro cocinada por Angelina. Harry le alcanzó uno de los sándwiches y un poco de zumo de calabaza que comió enseguida.

-Ginny… no se qué te ocurre; ya no comes ni duermes y estas irritable todo el tiempo. Creía conocerte- susurró él. Trató de mirarla directo a los ojos pero el cabello en la cara se lo impedía, retiró el cabello rojizo y se lo colocó tras la oreja. Sus ojos llorosos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Harry… no quiero…. No quiero perderte- susurró ella y sollozó.

-Lo hiciste hace mucho Ginny…- dijo y luego se percató de lo que había dicho- Ohh, Ginny… Lo siento, no debí haber dicho eso…- dijo excusándose.

-¿Lo sientes?, Harry… Tu no entiendes nada.. No entiendes que yo te amo, ¿cierto?; ¿Hace cuanto que no me amas? ¿Ahh?...Yo lo sabía…- dijo y suspiró.

-Ginny… no eres tu… soy yo- dijo apenado.

-Esa frase está un poco repetida…- dijo ella dolida -¿No eras tú el que me amaba a mi?, Ahora que soy yo la que te ama… No me quieres.. ¿así de simple?..- dijo y sollozó.

-No Ginny… yo te amo… Pero no quiero casarme, no contigo- dijo y maldijo por lo bajo, había metido la pata completamente.

-¿Porqué, Harry Potter?, ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?- preguntó desde el fondo de todo su ser.

-Pero no es eso Ginny… tú te has convertido en un Zombi, ya no eres la pelirroja que yo quería… esa que me hipnotizaba con una mirada…- dijo y miró hacia otro lugar.

-Es decir que…- dijo ella esperanzada.

-No sabría decirte en este momento… Pero juro que lo intentaría de nuevo- dijo Harry leyendo claramente sus pensamientos. La observó por un momento y luego acortó su distancia para besar la punta de su nariz, posando su mano en la mejilla que no estaba herida. –Te quiero demasiado como para perderte, no lo olvides- le susurró al oído y luego se levantó dispuesto a abandonar la habitación. Cuando colocó la mano en el picaporte, escuchó:

-Gracias, Harry…-dijo ella. Él le dedicó una amable sonrisa y salió de allí. Bajó un piso y entró a su desierta habitación. Se recostó sobre su cama y se quedó por un rato mirando el techo. Pensando en si de veras lo intentaría. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y se quedó dormido.

-

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando salieron del cuartel de la orden. Al parecer atacaban Diagon Alley. Se aparece allí toda la orden, y encuentran a una manada de hombres lobo atacando a personas indefensas. Liderada por Fenrir Greyback. Harry los demás envían a las mujeres al cuartel para que no corrieran el riesgo de ser mordidas. Sin antes lanzar algunos maleficios a los licántropos que allí se encontraban. Hermione llegó al cuartel y lo primero que hizo fue preparar té para calmar su adrenalina.

Sacó una taza y comenzó a verter el líquido. Se asustó cuando una chica de cabellera rojiza se asomó por el umbral. Guardó silencio y la vio sentarse a la mesa, junto a su taza. Tomó otra y vertió más líquido de la tetera. Acercó el azúcar y la crema hasta la mesa y observó otra chica pasar por el umbral, con cabellos blanquecinos. Tomó otra taza y vertió lo que quedaba. Colocó las otras dos tazas en la mesa y dijo:

-¿Sin poder dormir?- preguntó. Observó la mejilla de Ginny, enrojecida por la herida y se sintió mal por ella.

-Si…- dijo Luna, luego suspiró.

-Hermione, discúlpame por favor- dijo Ginny de repente. Luego le acercó un objeto envuelto en papel de regalo –Ábrelo por favor- pidió.

Hermione despojó el objeto de todo el papel de regalo y lo arrugó. Cuando observó lo que era, su mandíbula casi cae al piso de lo abierta que tenía la boca.

-Es Breaking Dawn, el último libro de mi saga favorita; ¡Ginny, estás perdonada! ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- preguntó cuando observaba la amplia sonrisa de la pelirroja. Luna también sonreía.

-Tengo algunos contactos; pero sobre todo es para que me perdones… Estaba cegada por la ira y la impotencia, gracias por aceptarlo, de veras- dijo y a Hermione se le humedecieron los ojos.

-Gracias Ginny, era justo el que nunca había podido adquirir… Muchas gracias- dijo ella, suspiró y luego extendió sus brazos para abrazarla. Lo hizo, la extrañaba. No habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas y ya la extrañaba.

Continuaron hablando por más o menos dos horas, cuando por fin se escuchó la puerta de la entrada. Los cuatro chicos aparecieron por el pasillo principal junto con el señor Weasley, Tonks y Remus. Los chicos la mayoría tenían las mejillas heridas. Harry se había roto la nariz, Fred tenía las mejillas bañadas en un líquido verde, Ron tenía muchos raspones por el cuello y rostro y George… George tenía un brazo roto, una pierna sangrante y la mirada perdida. Buscando a Hermione con la mirada, calló inconsciente y fue el primero de los atendidos por Luna.

Unos cuantos encantamientos por aquí, por allá. Un poco de poción en la pierna sangrante y un hechizo para el brazo. Con Harry solo bastó un _–Episkey- _para arreglar su rota nariz, como cuando una vez lo hizo en sexto año. El dolor seguía siendo el mismo. Fred estaba totalmente cubierto por esa babosa sustancia, así que solo tomó un baño y cuando salió Luna se dio cuenta de la mejilla herida y corrió a colocarle poción. Y Ron… bueno, no sabemos qué pasó con Ron, Luna se lo llevó a su habitación y no dejó que nadie le viera hasta el día siguiente.

George salió del pequeño como una semana después. Despertó y se encontró con lo que buscaba el día que llegó todo magullado. Los torpes ojos llorosos de la muchacha se mezclaron con los alegres de él; creando una melancólica escena.

Se incorporó de inmediato, sintiéndose radiante y ella se sorprendió.

-Vuelve a acostarte, Inventor- dijo ella con un tono muy dulce.

**&**

-No, primero tengo que hablar contigo, pero no aquí- explicó comenzó a palpar la cama en busca de su varita; volteó el rostro hacia el otro lado y la vio en la mesita de noche. Extendió el brazo y la tomo, de inmediato con la otra mano, tomó el brazo de Hermione con fuerza y desaparecieron.

El paisaje era radiante. Rayos de sol se escapaban por las nubes que lo cubrían. Detrás de ellos se encontraba la torre Eiffel, y hermosos arbolitos cortados de miles de formas, redonditas, cuadradas y cilíndricas. Era digno de admirar el trabajo que le ponía a ese lugar que podía llamarse parque. Se maravilló y se quedó con la boca abierta mientras se adentraban en el parque, se sentaron en un hermoso banco tallado en concreto.

-Hermione, yo…. Tengo algo importante que preguntarte.- hizo una pausa esperando a que ella dijera algo pero como no pronunció ni pío, continuo – Algo que tengo guardado en el pecho desde hace mucho tiempo y no me animaba a preguntarte hasta hoy. No tenemos, es decir, tú y yo jamás hicimos oficial lo que tenemos y yo quiero que así sea. Quiero que hagamos las cosas bien y que sea a la antigua. Yo quiero profesarte mi amor y cariño para toda la vida y para que así sea yo…- dijo y comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Sacó una cajita pequeña de terciopelo rojo. La abrió y un hermoso topacio incrustado en una sortija de plata estaba dentro –Quiero que te cases conmigo- dijo y la miró atento a su reacción. Lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Hermione y él la miró con los ojos como platos. Ella lo abrazó de inmediato y se aferró a su pecho. Cuando se calmó un poco y detuvo las lágrimas se separó y lo miró directo a sus ojos cafés, como los propios. Paciente esperó su respuesta. Lo besó de forma suave y se perdió en su perfume olor a pino y chocolate.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunta con el rostro iluminado.

-Si George, me casaré contigo- dijo ella feliz El se levantó y la abrazó para luego dar vueltas con ella, la abrazaba tan fuerte que le costaba respirar.

-George…. No puedo respirar- dijo ella con dificultad y él la bajó con suma delicadeza.

-Lo siento, Aurora- le dijo y ella amó su expresión infantil e inocente.

-Vamos; regresemos al cuartel- pidió, y un segundo después, George la tomó del brazo y aparecieron en la entrada del cuartel.

Hermione recordó algo. No podía casarse. _"¿Qué pasaría con Draco?, ¿Qué pasaría con Draco?" _repetía su cabeza. Ella quería a George, y vaya que lo quería. Pero ese sentimiento no apagaba al otro. Jamás dejaría de amar a Draco Lucius Malfoy. Ni que lo borraran mil veces de su cabeza con algún _Obliviate. _No. Draco estaba vivo, ella lo sentía. Y ella lo quería tener junto a ella, como quería verlo. Como quería besarle los labios. Como quería volver a ver su platinada cabellera y su sonrisa de medio lado acompañada con una mirada grisácea que le helaba los huesos.

"_No, no, no, no, no"_ repetía su cabeza. Se detuvo en seco.

-No George, no puedo- dijo ella; él se detuvo en seco dos pasos delante de ella.

-¿Qué ocurre, Aurora?- preguntó extrañado.

-¡No puedo casarme contigo!- exclamó ella. Él la miró aun más extrañado, ¿se estaría volviendo loca?.

-¡¿Porqué?!- exclamó él.

-¡No necesito un trozo de pergamino para saber cuánto cariño te tengo, no quiero, no necesito eso…!- exclamó ella. Él la miró con ojos como platos.

-Pero, Hermione… ¿No acabas de aceptar?- preguntó alarmado.

-No, es decir, si, pero no- dijo tratando de explicarse. Una lágrima recorrió su rostro y no podía evitar llorar. Le dolía tener que decirle que no.

-No me amas- afirmó él. Hermione se asombró al momento.

-No es que no te ame, George… Es que no puedo casarme- dijo y se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado.

-¡¿Porqué?!- exclamó exasperado.

-No puedo decirte- dijo ella y sollozó luego.

-No… que razonable… Es porque no me amas, no te casas conmigo por eso... ¿cierto?- preguntó inseguro. Cansado de los rodeos que daba la castaña.

-Si te amo, George- dijo de nuevo la castaña.

-Si me amas, dame una razón- exigió el pelirrojo enojado.

-Yo… ya estoy comprometida- susurró

* * *

_**¿Como estuvo?**_

_**Reviews Please.**_

_**Tratare de subir el sábado que viene ;)**_

_**Los quiero,**_

_**VMCH **_


End file.
